Recently, display apparatuses each including a liquid crystal panel as an image display section are widely used. The display apparatuses each include a backlight module on the back side of the liquid crystal panel.
Various designs are employed for arrangement of the backlight module. One example of employed backlight module arrangement is a direct arrangement of the backlight module in which a light source is located opposite to the entirety of the back surface of the liquid crystal panel. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a backlight device in which a cylindrical light source and a reflection body are disposed in a flat casing with an opening at an upper end thereof and a light transmission-diffusion body is disposed at the opening of the casing.
A display apparatus including a backlight device such as above displays an image on a front surface of the liquid crystal panel in a manner that light from the light source is diffused by the light transmission-diffusion body and the diffused light is allowed to pass through the liquid crystal panel while being modulated by the liquid crystal panel.